Two-Face
Two-Face, real name Harvey Dent, is a character from DC Comics and once friend now turned enemy of Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doc vs Two-Face (Completed) * Two-Face vs. Frank Archer (by TheDragonDemon) * Handsome Jack vs Two-Face * Two-Face VS Oogie Boogie (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Daredevil (Marvel) * Eizen (Tales) * Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Green Goblin * Kingpin History Harvey Dent is district attorney of Gotham City, as one of the few who is uncorrupted prior to Batman's appearance. For the most part, Dent comes off as friendly, principled and passionate about bringing justice to Gotham. However, what many do not know is Dent suffered from deep-seated psychological trauma from the anger he repressed from being beaten by his alcoholic cop father. Whenever this side comes out, usually out of a deep hatred of corruptive cops and officials, Dent becomes aggressive to point of near physical violence as if he has another personality taking over. Dent convinces Captain James Gordon and Batman to join him a campaign to rid Gotham of its criminal underworld, its membership including the McKillen sisters who used Dent's psych evaluation to blackmail him into being their lawyer. But only Dent get the blunt of his alliance with the heroes as he ends put getting acid splashed on left side of his face with an explosion doing further damage. The trauma of his disfigurement, along with the death of the woman he loved, was powerful enough to break the good man Harvey was as he enters a state where right and wrong are meaningless and only chaos is fair. Thus, going by a insult some of the GCPD called him behind his back, Two-Face became a twisted vigilante bent on pursuing those responsible for his loss and disfigurement, Batman and Gordon included. Death Battle Info Prior to his disfigurement, Harvey is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. Furthermore, Batman trained Harvey in hand-to-hand combat for self defense purposes. While maintaining that knowledge and fighting skill as Two-Face, Dent became obsessed with duality and chance. Two-Face tends to carry with him a large assortment of conventional weaponry, including knives, .22 semiautomatic hand guns, and a double barreled shotgun. Regardless, most of Two-Face's acts are left at the flip of his two-headed coin, the other side having been scarred in the explosion that disfigured him. Abilities * Schizoid criminal mastermind obsessed with duality * Extensive knowledge in law * Experienced hand-to-hand combatant and detective * Expert marksmanship skills with twin semi-automatic handguns * Toxic immunity Feats * Before his scarring, Dent was called "Apollo" and "White Knight" for his good looks and clean-cut image. * Contended with Penguin and the Joker as one of the 3 main crime bosses running Arkham City *Was trained by Batman himself in detective skills and hand-to-hand combat *Found the Batcave and fought evenly with Dick Grayson, who took up the identity of Batman at the time *Defeated Killer Croc * Was trained by Deathstroke in Marksmanship * Has held his own against Catwoman and Batman ** Successfully snuck up on the later, a master of stealth * Deduced that Batman, whose identity was taken up by Grayson at the time, is a fake when nobody else noticed Flaws * Is still only human who uses very basic guns and no body armor. * Mentally unstable with a severe multi-personality disorder. ** This sometimes causes him to talk to 'himself'. https://youtu.be/AbLtP9ld0v4?t=6s ** Relies too much on his coin to make his decision for him, sometimes ending up sparing his victim unless he is able to kill someone whose death would kill his quarry. *** If Two-Face loses his coin; he panics as he cannot make decisions without the coin. This makes him very vulnerable. * Color blind in his damaged eye. Trivia *Contrary to popular believe; Two-Face cannot just repair his face to end his mental illness. In Dark Knight Returns; this surgery only cements his evil side. https://youtu.be/hV-hAlGXw5I?t=9s *In Batman TAS: Harvey develops an additional personality; a murderous vigilante called The Judge. Despite being the same person, The Judge attempted to assassinate Harvey. This Judge personality was created in response to Harvey's guilt. *In the Robot Chicken skit 'We Drink Hot Chocolate': Harvey gets burns from hot coffee and bleach. This causes him to be Three-Face and Four-Face respectively. His coin is replaced by a 3 sided die and 4 drawn straws respectively. The outcomes of the straws are either a worst case scenario (Two-Face kills Batman), a bad yet survivable scenario (Two-Face assaults Batman with bleach), a neutral scenario (Two-Face spares Batman's life) and a best case scenario (Two-Face joins Batman for some hot coffee). During their meal, Two-Face again burns himself with hot soup. Gallery Two-Face.jpg Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart).jpg|Two-Face played by Aaron Eckhart in the 2008 film The Dark Knight Two_faceAC.jpg|Two-Face in the Batman: Arkhamverse The Judge (Two-Face).png|Two-Face's third personality; The Judge Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members